Tragedi Malam Jumat
by girl-chan2
Summary: Ketika mereka mendapatkan kejadian buruk di Malam Jumat... (Note FB juga tersedia! -w-/)


Pengen aja bikin ini buat senang-senang! ^^/

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

Malam Jumat, malam paling seram selain Malam Minggu...

Entah kenapa, malam ini para laki-laki sedang tidur di lantai ruang tengah setelah ditinggal para perempuan yang pergi entah kemana.

Lampu sudah dimatikan dan sebagian dari mereka sudah terlelap ke alam mimpi.

* * *

Saat tengah malam, Arie merasakan sesuatu di bahunya.

Dia memperhatikan Tumma yang masih tidur di tempatnya dan jarak mereka hanya sekitar dua meter.

Tapi kenapa pundaknya terasa berat sekali?

Dia menengok ke samping dan langsung mangap begitu melihat...

Sekelebat rambut yang entah warnanya emang hitam atau emang kondisi ruangannya yang gelap.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Semua orang langsung bangun mendengar teriakan Arie barusan.

"ADA APA?! ADA APA?!" tanya mereka semua panik.

Mathias menyalakan lampu ruangan dan mereka semua melihat…

.

.

.

.

.

"TARTAGUS?!"

Sosok yang ternyata adalah anak baru di squad.

Mereka semua langsung menghela nafas lega karena rupanya hanya Tartagus yang baru pulang.

"Ngapain lu di sini?! Kenapa nggak ke kamar sepupu lu aja?!" tanya Edgar kesal karena tidurnya terganggu.

"Ehehe, maaf! Abisnya ngantuk banget sih! Tadi macet banget di jalan!" keluh Tartagus.

"Argh, nggak usah banyak cingcong! Buruan ke kamar sono!" perintah Edgar sangar.

"Okay..."

Tartagus langsung berlari ke kamar(sepupu)nya, sementara yang lainnya menghela nafas capek.

"Buset dah, kaget banget gue! Ternyata cuma Tartagus!" gerutu Alpha.

"Tapi tadi dia lari kan? Kenapa suaranya nggak kedengeran?" tanya Maurice.

"Nggak tau, ngendap-ngendap kali!" balas Thundy cuek.

"Tunggu, bukannya ini aneh?"

Pertanyaan Ikyo tadi sukses membuat semua orang menengok ke arahnya.

"Aneh kenapa, Kak Ikyo?" tanya Edward bingung.

"Tadi sore Vience bilang dia mau balik ke rumah keluarganya!"

"Terus apa hubungannya sama Kak Tartagus?"

"Dia juga ikut bersamanya dan kunci kamar mereka dibawa Vience, mereka nggak bakalan balik sampai besok!"

"Mungkin batal!" ujar Rendy santai.

"Tapi aku tidak tidur dari tadi lho! Seharusnya aku dengar Tartagus membuka pintu, tapi ini tidak ada!"

Webek, webek...

"Be-bentar, sekarang malam apa?" tanya Giro yang mulai merinding.

"Malam Jumat..." jawab Thundy datar.

"Ma-malam Jumat? Be-berarti..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah keheningan yang cukup panjang, kepanikan massal pun terjadi.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

 **Bonus:**

Beberapa minggu setelah tragedi itu, sebagian orang sedang asik dengan kegiatan sendiri di ruang tengah, sampai tiba-tiba...

PEEET!

"Mati lampu?!"

"Kenapa harus di saat seperti ini?!"

"Aah, udah gitu ini Malam Jumat lagi! Serem nih!"

"Tum-Tum..."

Tumma langsung merinding karena merasa ada yang memanggilnya.

Tapi tidak ada orang lain yang memanggilnya 'Tum-Tum' selain Vience dan Arie.

Arie masih berada di antara mereka, sementara Vience masih belum balik.

"Tum-Tum!"

Tumma menengok ke belakang dan mendapati...

Sepasang makhkuk kembar beda muka dengan rambut pirang dan coklat tua.

"SETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! HANTU SAUS TARTAR DATANG LAGIIIIIIIIIIIII!" (Ini pasti Salem yang paling lebay.)

"PANGGIL ABANGNYA LUCY!"

"JANGAN! TELPON RED AJA! SURUH EMAKNYA URUSIN BEGINIAN!" (Ini siapa yang ngomong ya? Perasaan Yuki tuh laki-laki deh, masa dipanggil 'emak'? Dihajar Takano kualat entar! =_=a)

"Eh kampret! Woy, ini beneran gue!"

* * *

Setelah memastikan kaki Tartagus dan Vience masih napak di tanah, mereka semua berbaring di teras markas (mencari kesegaran katanya).

"Kapan nyalanya sih?" tanya Salem lesu.

"Katanya jam satu, sekarang baru jam setengah delapan..." jelas Luthias.

"Enaknya ngapain nih?" tanya Ikyo.

"Main apaan kek biar nggak bosen!" usul Edgar.

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk bermain Uno.

* * *

Tiga setengah jam kemudian...

"Wah, kartu Vience tinggal tiga! Ayo Vience, kau pasti menang!" dukung Salem.

"Tidak! Jangan mau kalah, Greeny! Meskipun kartunya masih enam, tapi isinya keren semua!" seru Mathias.

"VIIEENYY! NGGAK NGE-VOTE YANG LAIN!" sorak (siapa lagi kalau bukan) si 'Saus Tartar'.

"BISA DIEM NGGAK LU?!" umpat Vience geram sambil melempar botol plastik ke arah Tartagus.

"Tapi aku yakin Luthias menang, kartunya memang keren lho!" ujar Tumma.

"Argh, berisik! LAGIAN KENAPA NGGAK ADA YANG DUKUNG GUE SIH?!" teriak Alpha yang pengen banget didukung.

"Iyalah, Al! Kartumu masih dua puluh, belum dekat dengan jalan kemenangan!" balas Tartagus sinis.

"Kartu 20 udah seratus persen nggak berhasil!" komentar Salem.

"Betul, betul, betul!" timpal Edward.

"Ya udah, lanjut! Sekarang giliran siapa?" tanya Alpha ketus.

"Ya lu, Alphamaret!" seru yang lainnya sambil menunjuk Alpha dengan sadis (kecuali beberapa orang).

"Apa? Oke! Kukeluarkan 5 kuning!" seru Alpha.

Memang benar, karena kartu sebelumnya adalah 5 biru. Kemudian Luthias mengeluarkan tiga kartu sekaligus: tambah 2 kuning, tambah 2 biru, dan tambah 2 kuning lagi.

"Wow! Luthias udah gila!" seru Rendy kagum.

Luthias yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum kecil.

'Ayolah, Vieny! Kau pasti tidak akan kalah!' batin Tartagus.

"Apa? Gue nggak bakalan kalah! TAMBAH EMPAT! MAU WARNA BIRU!" seru Vience menggelegar sambil membanting kartu tambah 4.

"WOOOW!" seru Tartagus dan Salem kagum.

"Tetap saja Vieny tak terkalahkan, sebentar lagi kau UNO!" sorak Tartagus.

Alpha yang melihat kartu-kartu itu langsung mangap lebar karena ternyata dia nggak punya kartu tambah 2 ataupun tambah 4. Alhasil, dia mengambil 10 kartu.

"Hahaha! Pecundang! Pecundang! Hahaha! Peeeecuuundaaang!" ejek Mathias.

"Grrrrrrrr..."

Sekarang total kartu Alpha adalah dua puluh sembilan. Congratulations! New record!

'Waduh, kartuku tinggal tambah 4, 8 biru dan 6 merah... Yang kukeluarkan pastinya 8 biru... Tapi kalau giliranku berikutnya bukan warna merah, 50 persen aku akan mati...' batin Luthias penuh perhitungan.

"Go Luthias! Go Luthias! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" sorak Arie dengan gaya bermacam-macam. (Sejak kapan dia jadi begini?)

"Iya Luthias, jangan beri Vience kesempatan!" seru Tumma.

Akhirnya Luthias mengeluarkan kartu 8 biru.

"Yosh! UNO!" Vience mengeluarkan kartu 8 hijau.

Kemudian Alpha langsung menggila.

"HIJAU! HIJAU! YEAH! KLOROFIL POWER!" Alpha mengeluarkan senjata pamungkas: Dua kartu angka 1 warna hijau, dua kartu angka 1 warna biru, satu kartu angka 1 warna kuning, dan satu kartu angka 1 warna merah. (Kartu Alpha: Dua puluh sembilan dikurang enam sama dengan dua puluh tiga.)

"Gila, pamungkas!" ujar Edgar.

'Wah, pintar!' seru Luthias dalam hati.

"Uno!" Luthias menaruh kartu 6 merah.

"YEEE! GREENY! GO GREENY!" sorak Mathias.

"Eh, jadi dia mengeluarkan 6 merah?" tanya Vience sambil melihat kartunya. "Cih..."

"YES! LUTHIAS! KAU PASTI MENANG!" sorak Tumma.

"Apa?! Grrr! HARUS DIHANTAM!" Alpha mengeluarkan dua kartu tambah 2 warna merah, satu kartu tambah 2 warna biru, dan satu kartu tambah 2 warna hijau. (Dua puluh tiga dikurang empat sama dengan sembilan belas kartu.)

"GAME!" teriak Luthias sambil membanting kartu tambah 4.

"Haaaah?" Sepertinya Vience tidak punya kartu lagi.

"Hayo, tambah berapa itu?" tanya Alpha sarkastik.

"TIDAK! VIENYYYY!" teriak Tartagus seakan dunia kiamat.

"VIENCEEEEE!" pekik yang lain tak kalah kerasnya.

"Dua, empat, enam, delapan, dua belas! Hayo? Ambil dua belas! Nggak jadi Uno! Yeah!" seru Alpha kegirangan.

"Hmm? Uno..." Vience mengeluarkan kartu tambah 4, kemudian...

"GAME!" Membanting satu kartu tambah 2 warna hijau.

Alpha langsung mangap lebih lebar dari sebelumnya, sementara yang lainnya tepuk tangan.

"SIAAAAAL! KENAPA GUE KALAH LAGI?!" jerit Alpha kesal.

"Dasar, udah tau kalah dicoba lagi!" balas Tartagus.

"Iya, masa main Uno aja nggak bisa?" ejek Rendy.

"Kalau masih ada yang main, pasti kartunya... Sembilan belas tambah delapan belas jadi tiga puluh tujuh! Itu rekor kan?" ujar Edward watados.

"AAARGH! JANGAN BIKIN TAMBAH STRESS!" pekik Alpha makin stress dan semua orang yang mendengarnya langsung tertawa.

* * *

"Woy, udah nyala nih!" seru Thundy yang menyadari lampu markas sudah menyala.

"Cepet banget!"

"Bodoh amat dah, yang penting balik tidur!"

Semua anak cowok langsung masuk ke dalam dan mengunci pintu.

Tapi ketika mereka semua hendak masuk kamar masing-masing...

"Eh tunggu dulu, kayaknya ada yang ketinggalan deh!"

Semua anak cowok terdiam sesaat, kemudian mencoba mengingat-ingat dan ternyata...

"TEIRON KEKUNCI DI LUAR!"

* * *

Sementara itu, Teiron yang ternyata ketiduran di teras markas sibuk gedor-gedor pintu sambil nangis kejer.

"HUWEEEEEEEE! BUKAIN PINTUNYA! TAKUUUUUUT!"

* * *

 **The End dengan Asemnya!**

* * *

Aneh kan? Aneh kan? :V /

Review! :D


End file.
